


Get Lucky

by Eirenei



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggro, Aggro everywhere (on Ye Xiu's side mostly), Dark!Zhou Zekai, Frustrated Reborn, Game Mechanics Are Ripped Off (Alive!), Gen, Insult Is A Compliment (No Really), M/M, Mafia Doesn't Know (that Spare Heir(s) Are Crazy), Multi, No Need For Clerics, OAL protective over his spear, Other, RIPHuang Shaotian, Secret Lives Of Gamers Exposed (A Little), They Are Not Mafia (But Of Course They Are), Varia Bit Off Way Too Much, not chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: Vongola Famiglia was never described as a normal one. However, with the coming of Ye Xiu and his rivals as tenth generation, even they will have to define abnormality, craziness and everything else completely anew. Let's follow Ye Xiu and his merry band on the path of Panic, Chaos, Disorder and let's find out if mafia will be still standing after they will be done with it.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I disclaim the craziness (although nobody will believe me).
> 
> Shout Out: That is an experiment in crossover writing between KHR and TKA. Ye Xiu is an embodiment of Chaos, and Reborn also has same qualities and I just wanted to have Reborn experience someone who could and would top-up his levels of insanity. And we all can agree that Ye Xiu is a right person for this job. This is not chronological, and for Varia Wars, those who battle, aren't the elements one would expect - for example, in Sun Battle, Sun Xiang is a Lightning, and everyone else aside of Ye Xiu are also a mixed bag. (But Han Wenquing is a true blue Storm, because Reasons.) 
> 
> The work is temporarily complete from my side, but anyone interested in continuing it is free to take the idea and run with it. Because it's a sin not to ruin Reborn's pristine, unruffled personality (mwahaha)

If you want a song to get along; [Get Lucky ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBDT-M_VJPM)by Daft Punk

* * *

 

  1. _**Offshot Heir**_



Reborn has a headache in the shape of an offshot ‘heir’ of Vongola, along with his strange wacky cohorts that followed him.

Not even half a day into the stay with Ye Xiu - ' _Ye Qiu?_ '- And his lot of... shall we say, _potential_ guardians, and Reborn  had quite the doubts about sufficiently completing his latest mission.

“Are we sure they aren’t mafia?” He asked one of his trusty informants, sorely wishing to be back at Sicily and enjoying the biggest mug of espresso possible, with his mind blessedly wiped out of the knowledge of the existence of Vongola Nonno's 'spare heir' and the beasts that masqueraded as his ... what? Rivals? Allies? Lovers? Enemies? Reborn didn't know, and it was driving him _spare._

“Yes, why?” The plain-faced man asked, confused. Reborn almost never asked for conformation of that kind of details. Everybody knew better than to lie to the World's Greatest Hitman, after all.

Reborn’s headache tripled in an instant and his face darkened even more than it already had been.

“Because they are even more insane than Varia’s loot, that’s why!”

* * *

 

  1. _**Ring Battles**_



_Rain:_ Huang Shaotian VS Squalo: - Fast VS Loud. That battle left everyone wishing they would've been either deaf or just not present at the scene. Both of the competitors were surprisingly versatile, either verbally or with their swords... but the audience's ears were extremely abused .... be that by Shaotian's speed of a thrash-talk, or Squalo's earth-shattering howls. But on the other side, both of the sides agreed that if they ever wanted to have any peace from those two loudmouths, it would be best to lock them in a soundproof room and let them in until their voiceboxes gave up on them.

(This course of action would be verified and used multiple times in the future. On the other side, Yu Wenzhou found out that any voice recording was very useful in interrogation of any suspects or moles because there was no person - either alive or dead - who could withstand one of their resident chatterboxes, nevermind both.)

 _Mist:_ Wang Jiexi VS Viper: _For God’s Sake. Not That One!_ Wang Jiexi's title of Magician apparently extended into real life, too, much to Mammon's delight and dismay. However, both of them also caused an unheard of amount of property damage (Unconfirmed reports say Mammon was shedding tears of blood when they had to part with their precious money, all thanks to the stupid bet they had made against Wang Jiexi at the beginning of the match. There was also the fact that Tiny Herb suddenly had a sharp uprising in finances, judging by their brand new stadium.)

 _Sun:_ Sun Xiang VS Lussuria: “I can’t hurt my cute little baby cousin!” Sun Xiang's dark past and secret was finally out in the open, what with him having been Lussuria's cutest and most favorite cousin. (Ye Xiu shangained a lot of Sun Xiang's baby pictures out of Varia's Sun, much to Sun Xiang's horror and dismay, some people's envy and some very black-hearted tacticians' glee. Much to Reborn's aggravation, Ye Xiu actually _bargained_ the Sun ring off for those pictures. Many, many of them.)

 _Storm:_ Han Wenquing  VS Bel: Han Wenquing lived up to his (unofficial)  name of being a Wallet Face, what with Bel unconsciously using his own wallet instead of knife he had intended to throw at Wenquing at first. When later asked, the Prince insisted that he really had thought he was throwing a knife at his opponent first.

(Nobody believed him. The power of having a Wallet Face was just _that_ great, even greater than Xanxus'... and that was later on confirmed by Fuuta's rankings.)

Han Wenquing Was Not Amused. Bel's knives and strings didn't survive the onslaught. Neither did Han Wenquing's clothes, for that matter. (Who knew Storm Flames could act as some kind of a corrosive armor?) There may or may not be a creative use of Eagle Stomp, too. Bel won on the account of his opponent being indecently dressed, aka being stark naked.

(Cervello girls didn't mind but some people _did,_ especially ones watching Ye Xiu looking at Han Wenquing's _'use'_ of in.game techniques a little _too_ attentively.)

 _Lightning:_ Zhou Zekai VS Levi-A-Than: Usually, pretty boys and lightning don't mix. But Levi-A-Than made a critical mistake of insulting Ye Xiu in range of Zhou Zekai's hearing, and thus caused an unexpected blackening of the usually mild-mannered hero - ahem, Great Gunner. Zhou Zekai took a great enjoyment in using his bullets to redirect the lightning back to Levi-A-Than, and even multiplying its power while he was at it. (Everyone made a mental note - never, _ever,_ badmouth Ye Xiu in Zhou Zekai's hearing range. _Ever_.)

(Reborn was jealous. Not that he would admit it. He was the Greatest Hitman, and he wasn't jealous. Really, he _wasn't_.)

 _Cloud:_ Yu Wenzhou VS Cloud mecha – Many were disappointed when Yu Wenzhou didn't even battle the mecha Varia had sent into the ring... technically. Whatever he had done - not that they could prove he had done something or he hadn't - made the mecha fall apart, thus exposing Nonno hidden within.

(Yu Wenzhou's hands are slow, yes. But he also has an _interesting_ habit of being a kleptomaniac when something catches his attention. Surprisingly no one in their _circles_ discovered it.)

 _Sky:_ Ye Xiu VS Xanxus. No offense to Ye Xiu, but his face has a mystic powers of attracting aggro. Somehow. Everybody was concerned about him finally stepping in too deep. Especially because of Xanxus' cannons. But if Xanxus had cannons, Ye Xiu had a very familiar umbrella.

(Leon vehemently denied he had made it. Reborn was at loss just where Ye Xiu had gotten his cheat of a weapon. Surely it wasn't by rules that one could house a veritable _armory_ on them in the humble shape of an umbrella?)

(Sun Xiang speculatively glared at the match going on below them, promising himself to obtain _Evil Annihilation_ by hook or by crook.)

(A certain Avatar suddenly felt very possessive of his proof of masculinity - ahem, spear.)

* * *

 

  1. _**Rules And Rings**_



''Why don’t they do it by the rules? Just… _why!?''_ Reborn was on the verge of tearing his hair out when trying to comprehend the actions of his latest  disciple and his merry band of insane friends, aka fellow gamers.

Ring battles were a _Serious Business_. With capitals included, so serious they were.

“A ring is a ring is a ring. Does it ring any bells?” Ye Xiu lazily answered him, while he squinted at the screen, frowning at some or other minute detail of an _umbrella_ , of all things. Honestly, Ye Xiu had some very strange hobbies. Umbrellas were the _least_ weird of them. Reborn glared at him.

“No. Fuck off. I’m not getting on your insane train of craziness!” He growled at him. For a minute, he felt a sympathy with all those players his lazy student trolled over in that Glory game he was apparently an addict to.

“Why, thank you for the compliment.” Ye Xiu's face once again made itself useful by attracting Reborn's aggro, even if its owner gave the hitman a truly honest smile in return.

“It was an _INSULT_ , dumbass!” Reborn bit back, irritated for some reason. He wanted to shoot the brat.. but he couldn't. Really. Because he had to think of the ring battles and this was the last heir Vongola had in the wings and Reborn was a honorable man –

“It isn’t an insult if it’s true - and if it’s true, then it must be a compliment.” Another of those aggro-inviting smiles flashed his way before Ye Xiu lazily reached for one of those cancer sticks, slowly igniting it and inhaling the smoke.

“That doesn’t make any kind of sense whatsoever!”

* * *

 

  1. _**Valentine Woes**_



“Why? Just… _Why?”_ For once, Ye Xiu experienced what a true helplessness was in the face of his Guardians' forces of chaos.  Usually, he was the one to sow the aforementioned chaos, so he felt a little bit helpless when he saw a mountain of Valentine chocolates on his desktop, tall enough to bury the computer he was using beneath them, wich was, considering the size and height of computer screen, no small task.

“Don’t blame me, I wasn’t one to flirt with them.”  Ye Qiu disdainfully answered to his harrowed sibling, smirking smugly when Ye Xiu looked in him in abject horror when he found out that his little brother apparently threw him to the hungry wolves that masqueraded as his Guardians.

“No. You weren’t. But you were the one they gathered around, so the blame is on your anyway.” Reborn felt a gleeful vindication.This time, there was a victory in sight over that troll of his ex-student. And oh, what a sweet victory that was.

* * *

 

  1. **_No Need For A Cleric_**



“Now all that remains is your Sun Guardian.” Reborn wanted to feel relieved. He ought to, what with Ye Xiu almost completing his selection of Guardians, but instead, he only felt dread and anxiety for some reason.

And Ye Xiu's next statement proved that Reborn was quite right to fear his sudden wave of luck.

“We don’t need a Cleric.”

Reborn mentally did a double take. Outwardly, he was calm as a cucumber, but _really?_

(He deeply regretted explaining the kid that Sun could also heal, and somehow in Ye Xiu's head that translated into _Sun Is A Cleric,_ and now he, Reborn, was stuck with another stupid problem of convincing the kid (never mind Ye Xiu was already grown-ass-up young man,) into believing that _yes_ , he _did_ need a cle – ahem, a _Sun._ )

Wei Chen shook his head at the fake baby's dilemma. He knew Ye Xiu's stubbornness only too well.

“... Good luck trying to convince him otherwise.” He hummed as he gave the fake baby a sympathetic pat on his head.

Since the beginning of Glory, there hadn't existed a person that could convince Ye Xiu that yes, Cleric class was needed.

But Wei Chen looked forward to Reborn's tries (More like _failures,_ but meh, semantics, semantics.)

* * *

 

  1. **_Sun Woes_**



“... Didn’t I say I _don’t_ need a Cleric?” Ye Xiu was not in a good mood.

Reborn, on the contrary, was in an excellent one. His stupid student would get a Sun, come hell or high water, even if Reborn had to threaten him into acquiring one.

A mildly threatening smile. Yes, victory was _sweet._

“Suck it up, buttercup.”

Ye Xiu scowled.

Three days later, Reborn deeply regretted his life choices. Or at least, he deeply regretted acquiescing to Ye Xiu and his demand of choosing his own Sun.

Reborn looked at the brat in question. The said brat was blonde, with blue eyes, and if Reborn was reading it right, he was more of a...say, Lightning than anything else, and looking just as uncomfortable as Reborn felt inside, not that Reborn would allow that sanctimonious, aggro-attracting asshole of his student to notice that.

(Ye Xiu, of course, noticed. )

“He is _not_ a Cleric. “ He glared at his student, mentally wondering what was wrong with the brat. Was he losing his teaching touch or something?

“He’s a Sun, what else do you want?” Ye Xiu gave him a sweet smile.

Reborn slowly turned his head, looking all over the blonde brat in front of him.

He knew him, he goddamn _knew_ him, the brat was too flashy not to be known, after all.

Sun Xiang. (A _Lightning,_ what the _hell_.)

“For you to not exploit linguistic plot holes and get your own damned SUN!”

* * *

 

  1. **_Mafia Rivals_**



“Why didn't you all tell me you were in mafia?” For once, Ye Xiu was the one who was thrown into a loop.

Well, finding  out that his rivals also had their proverbial fingers in a criminal business wasn't the sort of news that got dropped on his head every day, after all.

“Wasn’t important.” Yu Wenzhou gave him a small, comforting smile as he nursed his cup of tea.

“And how exactly do you think this little talk would’ve gone?” Zhang Xinjie arched his eyebrow, smirking at Ye Xiu, looking all too smug for Ye Xiu's tastes.

“...” Ye Xiu was speechless. And they accuse _him_ of being shameless!?

“Though if I would expect anyone to be in mafia, it would’ve been you.” Han Wenquing rumbled out.

“Why?” Ye Xiu blinked, honestly surprised.

Everyone gathered glared at him.

“You’re shameless enough, that’s why!” Wei Chen growled at him.

* * *

 

  1. **_Dirty Zhou Zekai_**



“Little Zhou. You’re surprisingly dirty when you want to be.” Ye Xiu glanced at Zhou Zekai who was still surprisingly pristine, considering the amount of chaos and destruction he managed to wreak on Levi-A-Than, with clear admiration in his eyes. The aftermath of Lightning battle ended in big structural damages, and the three views of Ye Xiu's team about Zhou Zekai being completely destroyed in process. More like _annihilated,_ but we digress.

 _“En.”_ Zhou Zekai hummed, smiling at Ye Xiu adorably, a background of pretty flowers floating around his head.

(Mammon did a double take at the flowers' appearance. Zekai was a Lightning, wasn't it? He wasn't a Mist, was he?)

“You are agreeing with Ye Xiu, that easily, what the _hell_ \- “ Huang Shaotian was in shock, his eyes wide.

“Senior Ye’s words are right.” Zhou Zekai's smile turned a tad bit sharper, and was there a smudge of blood-lust thrown in?

But Huang Shaorian apparently liked to live dangerously (aka via provoking the Dark!Zhou Zekai a little too much for his continued health...)

“Now you are just flirting with him, your mother!”

“Never claimed otherwise.” Everyone else, aside Ye Xiu and Huang  Shaotian cleared the perimeter around Zhou Zekai.

(Not that it would help, what with Zhou Zekai being a Great Gunner (in _reality,_ too!), but at least the AOE would be zeroed solely onto Huang Shaotian... sacrifices had to be made.)

“Shameless! You have such an innocent face, how could you be so shameless! It defies reason!” Huang Shaotian still couldn't believe it.

“Ye Xiu corrupted him, that’s why.” Wang Jiexi threw in, with all other Elements solemnly agreeing with him, much to Ye Xiu's confusion.

“Oi, Baby Face - “ Huang Shaotian Found A Mine. The preciously mild-mannered aura around Zhou Zekai darkened to true black, and yes, there was a blood-thirst too, when Zhou Zekai stalked forward, until he was nose to nose with his unfortunate, pea-brained prey of a teammate.

“ _Who_ are you calling that, Shaotian?”

Huang Shaotian's eyes became wide like dinner saucers.

 _'Oh Shit.'_ He squeaked in his mind, knowing that his ass was roast and toast.

Oh Shit, indeed.


End file.
